Harry Potter's New Friend
by mmd8280
Summary: ***DISCONTINUED***This is a AU world were I have combined the stories of J.K. Rowling and my own ideas into a story. Some profane language and later lemons may be introduced so I am making it rated M. PLEASE! Read and Review.
1. New Neighbors

Hello Readers,

I would first like to introduce my self since this is my first novel/short story that I have written and submitted on Fan Fiction. Next I would like to give credit were it is rightfully do. Almost all of the characters in this story and some of the beginning plot line belong to J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter books. All I have done is to add characters and to change some of the story to add them, creating a sort of 50:50 J.K Rowling/AU story. In this story Harry is at the beginning of book five in the summer when a new neighbor moves in next door. This person is a Muggle yet is able to remember things that he has heard and seen since his dad is an agent and his hunting down a serial killer(Lord Voldemort) and when they learn what is actually going on the Ministry of Magic confundles them so that they can't remember, but he still can. Learn more by reading. Enjoy!

MPD

* * *

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Private Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Private Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flay on his back in a flower bed outside number four. He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short period of time. His jeans we torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and his soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law, but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush this evening he was quite invisible to passersby. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out of the living room window and looked straight down into the flower bed below.

On the whole, Harry thought he was to be congratulated on his idea of hiding there. He was not, perhaps, comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth, but on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him, grinding their teeth so loudly that he could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at him, as had happened every time he had tried to sitting down in the living room and watching television with his aunt and uncle. Almost as though his thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursely, Harry's uncle; suddenly spoke, "Glad to see the boys stopped trying to butt in. Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know," said Aunt Petunia unconcernedly. "Not in the house."

Uncle Vernon grunted.

_"Watching the news…"_ he side scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news — Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on, doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is! Anyways, it's not as if there'd be anything about _his_ lot on _our_ news—˝

"Vernon, _shh_!" said Aunt Petunia. "The window is open!"

"Oh—yes—sorry, dear…"

The Dursely's fell silent. Harry listened to a jingle about Fruit 'N Bran breakfast cereal while he watched Mrs. Figg, a batty, cat loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past. She was frowning and muttering to herself. Harry was very pleased that he was concealed behind the bush; Mrs. Figg had recently taken to asking him around for tea whenever she meet him in the street. She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out of the window again.

"Dudders out for tea?"

"At the Polkisses's," said Aunt Petunia fondly. "He's got so many little friends, he's so popular…"

Harry repressed a snort with difficulty. The Durselys really were astonishingly stupid about their son, Dudley; they had swallowed all his dimwitted lies about having tea with a different member of his gang every night of the summer holidays. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley had not been to tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalizing the play park, smoking on the street corners, and even throwing rocks at passing cars and children. Harry had seen them at it during his evening walks around little Whinging; he had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way. The opening notes of the music that heralded the seven o'clock news reached Harry's ears and his stomach turned over. Perhaps tonight —after a month of waiting—would be the night—

"Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill airports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches it's second week—˝

"Give 'em a life long siesta I would," snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence, but no matter: outside in the flower bed, Harry's stomach seemed to unclench. If anything had happened, it would surely have been first item on the news: death and destruction were more important than stranded holiday makers….

He let out s long, slow breath and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. Everyday this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectation, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of _why_ nothing had happened yet….

He kept listening, just in case there was some small clue, not recognized for what it really was by the Muggles – an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident…but the baggage-handlers' strike was followed by new of drought in the Southeast ("I hope he is listening next door!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, "with his sprinklers on at three in the morning!"); than a helicopter that had almost crashed in a field in Surrey, than a famous actress's divorce from her famous husband ("as if we're interested in their sordid affairs," sniffed Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her boney hands on).

Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said, "And finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five Feathers in Barnsley, has learned how to water-ski! Marry Dorkins went to find out more –˝

Harry decided then that if something worth while would be on it would have been before Bungy the budgie's new skill. He started to get up until he heard a rumbling and rattling sound echoing onto Private Drive. Harry sat up from where he was just before in the bushes and looked around for the source of the noise. As he was doing this he noticed many other single and paired heads sticking out of windows and doors to see what all the noise was about, including his aunt and uncle sticking their own two heads out the door; Uncle Vernon looking in fumed probably wondering who or whom dared disturb his quite neighborhood. Just whom that was, was a large semi truck with the lettering on then side, '_Express Moving'_. Followed by that was a Chrysler 300C Black Sedan that he recognized from one of Dudley's car magazines he was looking at when he was horrendously bored one time. Following that was a car he could not forget because even he was impressed with this one. It was on the front of an exclusive edition that his Uncle Vernon bought at the gas station. A Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster Versace! When Harry looked back over at Uncle Vernon, he could tell he was about to implode with exuberant excitement at someone moving in next door with a car costing $358,000! What surprised everyone on the street, especially Uncle Vernon, was a 15 or 16 year old getting out of it! Wow! Harry knew that the rest of the summer just got a lost more interesting!

* * *

I don't know when the next one will be out so just add this to your story alerts. R&R! Thanks!


	2. The Night Before the Greeting?

Dear Readers,

I would like to say that I got this done sooner then I expected. I would first again like to say that most of the characters and plot line in this book is the property of J.K. Rowling's. All I have done is to add characters and to twist it into some thing different making it 50:50 J.K. Rowlings stories/ my story making an AU. Enjoy!

MPD

* * *

Harry looked over at his uncle, still not believing himself what had just occurred, who still looked like he was going to implode even more now with the sight of the 15 or 16 year old getting out of the car. Just then Uncle Vernon started back to the land of the living, looking around him frantically, like looking for something that he needed that moment. He spotted Harry still in the bushes from looking at the newly arrived convoy, and not paying attention that he never left them, and just looked at him.

He then yelled, "Hey, boy!" Uncle Vernon barked, not noticing or caring that the neighbors still had their heads out their windows and doors, even thought Harry doubted very much that they were paying much attention to anything else at the moment still staring at the newly arrived convoy that had stopped in front of the newly bought house next to number 4 Private Drive. Harry thought to himself, 'Now I am going to get it'. But was he ever wrong.

"Go find Dudley and tell him to come home," commanded Uncle Vernon when Harry got over to him, not caring the least bit of attention of him being in the flower garden, "and if he says he doesn't want to, tell him I am threatening and I will take away his game station, television, and he can't hang out with his friends for 3 months! Got it!?"

Harry nodded in is understanding not trusting his voice at the moment from the surprise of not being lectured for the bushes. Harry started off at a quick, brisk walk, but was pushed into a slow run at the insistence of his uncle to hurry up before he got old and grew a white beard. He found Dudley at the corner of a street smoking with his friends and yelling and jeering at kids walking by, once and a while throwing stones at some. Harry ran up to him and said in a huffing out of breath voice, "Uncle Vernon……says to come home…, now………"

"Well," jeered Dudley in a cocky, tall and might type tone, "you can tell him I am not done drinking tea yet with my friends," which earned a great deal of laughter from the rest of his gang.

"Well, ok then," Harry replied in a sarcastic tone, "he just said to tell you if you don't come home then he is threatening and _will_ take away your game station, television, and no more hanging out with your _friends_ for _tea_."

Dudley stopped laughing after that, and in short order so did his other gang members, wondering why their leader stopped. "Well he can, but I won't be coming home then till tomorrow morning. I will enjoy the rest of my time, now!"

"Well then, he also said," Harry even more sarcastically replied, "that he will tell your coach in the beginning of the next school year that you will not be boxing that year as a punishment at home." Which Harry knew was an absolutely ridiculous because Uncle Vernon would never want him to stop boxing no matter what he did wrong. But Harry knew that if he failed he would get the lecture of his life.

So Harry watched with relief and satisfaction when Dudley looked terrified at the prospect of not being able to box. So Dudley just said, "Cya," to his friends and took off with Harry. His gang just stood there watching him going and wondering what they are going to do now with their leader gone.

As they were walking back Dudley was questioning Harry with questions like, 'What did I do', or 'What is going on'. But all Harry said was, "You see when we get there." And see Dudley did.

When Harry and Dudley round the corner, Dudley stopped in his tracks, and started making a sound like choking and his eyes started to bulge outwards at the site and realization of what he was looking at. He was just as excited as his father, but the difference was a killer whale looking like he was going to explode and implode at the same time vs. a fat man imploding only.

To Harry's delight and horror Dudley right there on the spot fainted. This time, like all the other times, thought to himself, 'Now I _am_ going to get it', because his uncle will think that he had done magic on him. But to Harry's relief when he understood it, that his uncle was watching for their arrival the whole time so that he would be able to hasten Dudley's already rushing body. And also to Harry's relief he came out to help drag him back in with all the neighbors watching not even wondering why he fainted because they could only figure it was because of the site of the car. Uncle Vernon at that moment came up to him and looked like was going to have a seizure, but Harry knew that he was try to say 'Good Job' but couldn't so he just nodded to him, and resumed his anger toward Harry by growling, "Well, just don't stand there help me!"

As they dragged Dudley up to the house and in the door, Aunt Petunia said something finally, to Harry's knowledge, all night since the convoy arrived, "Diddy, is that you, because it's about…."

"AHHHHH!" Aunt Petunia screamed with sheer terror at the site of Dudley on the floor, screaming yet more, "What did he do to my Diddy!"

"Nothing, so will you shut the fuck up!" Uncle Vernon roared in response to her. "He fainted at the site of the car next door!"

Harry watched as his uncle rushed to the window and stayed back some looking out, so it didn't look intentional that he was looking. Harry so people sticking their heads out windows and some even started out their doors. Uncle Vernon called out to them, "No need for alarm. Petunia just saw a mouse that is all and I am calling an exterminator in the morning so no infestation can take hold of the neighborhood." People shook their heads in agreement to the screaming like it is to be expected and to the reassurance of calling an exterminator and all.

Uncle Vernon taking care of that turns around and tells Harry to go into the kitchen and get a glass of ice water from the sink. Harry does this and gives it to his uncle. "There, this should do it," Uncle Vernon mumbled to him self pouring it all over Dudley's face.

Dudley jumped with a start roaring, "What was that for!"

"Well, that was to walk you up," Uncle Vernon sarcastically roared back at him."Now, shut up!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon, "I won't be able to keep coming up with excuses for all the yelling over here to the neighbors!"

"Couldn't you have just waited for me to wake up on my own, without having to use crude, ruthless methods of pouring water on me?"

"Vernon, you have to admit that was a little harsh. You could have…," Aunt Petunia started to say meekly, but was cut of by a quick retort by Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah, and risk looking bad tomorrow morning in front of the new neighbors when we greet them. Not on _my_ life, I will!" he snapped back. "I need to make a good impression, especially with the cars they have. Did you see it! Were you blind or something! We need to hit the sack early so that we can get up early and wait for them to get up, and to get over there and make good impressions! I will not look like an imbecile!"

"Vernon, we weren't trying to say anything like that," his aunt trying to calm his uncle down.

"NO! I don't want any excuses for your incompetence. Just get to bed, NOW!"

"Fine!" roared back Dudley in an attempt to please his father in how he was listening, but instead making the vain in his neck pulse, but other wise no other sign from him. Dudley then went up stairs slamming his door. After that everything started calming down somewhat till Harry had to ask knowing full well he would probably get yelled at and get criticized for even asking but he had to.

"Ummmm…, so what time are we going to get up to be ready to go over?" Harry asked as meekly as possible, almost to the point of not being able to hear him.

"We? _We_?! OH, no, no, no. You're not coming over there, ever. We don't need you ruining this! This is bigger then Dudley's boxing." At this, memories of Harry telling Dudley what his father had 'supposedly' threatened to take away to return, but he quickly suppressed it.

"If you go over there you will turn us into the bad guys. We need to live here for 9 months out of the year with you not here. So it is better for you to look bad, then for us. So, bed, NOW! NO BUTTS! BED NOW!

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This would be his only chance to start out good. But already tomorrow morning his aunt and uncle were going to make him look like the bad guy. He knew once that idea was set that it would never be deleted and that would be his character for the rest of his life. These thoughts were the only thoughts as he walked up the stairs and to his room. This summer's out look just took a nose dive, again.

* * *

Well this was an interesting chapter! Do you agree? Well if you do or don't please tell me in your review. Tell me why you liked it if you did and tell me why you didn't if you didn't. Thank you. Hope you enjoy the next chapter when ever it comes out! R&R!

MPD


	3. INTERVINING STORY ANNOUNCMENT

**INTERVENING STORY ANNOUNCMENT**

**As some may have notice I have not posted a story in a long time………that would be because I am having a lapse of the brain not being able what to do………( well that's kind of obvious) but still. I have started the third chapter but I don't know how else to do things. I will be posting what I have on but, it is not done. I would enjoy any input suggestions, comments and story ideas to finish it and we will all be surprised were this takes us. I will also be creating a new story untill I can rack something up from my brain to try to get more done on my first one.**

** THANK YOU,**

**MPD **


End file.
